


Infierno

by Multishipper22



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: AU, F/M, Jimiro, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: Jim solo tiene ojos para Ramiro,pero Ramiro solo tiene ojos para su mejor amiga Yam. La pelirroja vive con dolor su dia a dia viendo lo que queria tener y no puede...
Relationships: Jim Medina/Ramiro Ponce





	Infierno

Jim adoraba a Yam. Era su mejor amiga,¿como no hacerlo?. Sin embargo,muchas veces se sentia opacada por ella. Y claro,una pelirroja petiza y alegre no era nada al lado de una bella rubia con un talento increible para el diseño de ropa y una voz muy potente y llamativa para el canto. 

Jim no cantaba mal,es más,tenia una voz preciosa. Solo que nadie nunca la había escuchado porque la voz de Yam siempre la sobrepasaba opacandola por completo. Debido a esto,todos los halagos luego de las presentaciones en el Open Music eran para Yam. Nadie le decia nada sobre las coreografias hechas por ella misma. Mientras Yam poseia su pasión por el diseño,Jim en cambio tenia pasión por el baile.

Pero nada de esto era lo peor para la pequeña Jim. Lo peor era estar enamorada de Ramiro Ponce. Un chico un año mayor que ella y Yam y con una actitud bastante arrogante y egocentrica que no era más que pura pantalla. Jim había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y Ramiro era más de lo que aparentaba. Tenia un gran corazón y era un gran amigo. Quizas por eso se enamoro de él.

Lamentablemente,sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos. Al igual que muchos otros,Ramiro cayo en los encantos de Yamila Sanchez y Jim tuvo que ver con mucho dolor cada intento de él por conquistar a su mejor amiga que no estaba para nada interesada en él y lo rechazaba de la manera más dura y cruel.

En secreto,Jim odiaba un poco a Yam. No podia entender como podia tratar asi a Ramiro que varias veces le había demostrado que era un buen chico y no había caso,Yam era más fria que un pedazo de hielo. Nada la conmovia. 

Y asi,los días de Jim se volvieron un infierno. Más aún cuando se unio al grupo de patinaje del Jam & Roller en el cual también estaba Ramiro. Verlo y no poder decirle lo que sentia era muy doloroso. No imaginaba que un día las cosas iban a cambiar. 

Ramiro siempre iba a las prácticas de patinaje con la esperanza de que Yam estuviera ahi y lo mirara ya que sabia que su mejor amiga estaba ahi. Aún creia que podia conquistarla,pero sus esperanzas eran pocas. Ese día al llegar,vio a todos menos a Jim. Al finalizar el entrenamiento le pregunto a Juliana por ella y le respondio que Jim quiso entrenar por separado ese dia.

Sin pensarlo,Ramiro decidio buscar a la pelirroja. No sabia porque queria hacerlo,pero sentia que tenisa que verla. Aunque muchas veces tenia sus ojos sobre Yam,había algunas ocasiones donde miraba un poco a Jim deseando conocerla más. Tal vez seria una buena aliada para sus planes de conquista.

La encontro en la plaza más cercana al Roller y,al parecer,no había terminado de entrenar. Escondiendose detrás de un árbol se dedico a observarla nada más. Se sorprendio con lo que vio. La chica era tan buena para el patinaje como él. Además,tuvo que reconocer que tenia ciertas cosas que la hacian más hermosa que Yam. Era como una especie de muñequita viviente,una dulce bailarina que se entregaba por completo a su pasión por lo que hacía.

Por primera vez,Ramiro no pensaba en Yam. Sus pensamientos estaban sumergidos en la belleza y el talento de Jim,quién no notaba que estaba siendo observada. Dejando a un lado aquellas ideas,Ramiro decidio que era hora de dejar de comportarse como un espia. No queria ser descubierto por Jim y que se enojara con él. Esa posibilidad le desagradaba,para su sorpresa.

En los días siguientes,Jim ya no buscaba con la mirada a Ramiro. Había decidido sacarselo de su cabeza y de su corazón. Ese chico nunca la veria de la misma forma,no era para ella. Ignoraba que ahora Ramiro había empezado a prestarle más atención y que la observaba en secreto. Claro que esto no paso desapercibido por Yam.

Si bien la rubia no estaba para nada interesada en Ramiro y lo rechazaba,le gustaba la idea de gustarle a Ramiro. O más bien,le gustaba gustarle a un chico. Por eso,cuando vio que Ramiro ya no estaba tan pendiente de ella,se molesto mucho. Y aún más al darse cuenta de que ahora a Ramiro parecia interesarle Jim. Yam no era mala amiga exactamente,pero a veces era algo egoísta,caprichosa y un tanto envidiosa.

Por eso no dudo en decirle a Jim de manera bastante desagradable que no perdiera el tiempo con Ramiro,que él ya se había fijado en otra. No era más que un asqueroso mujeriego. Si el corazón de Jim ya estaba algo roto,ahora estaba destruido. Y fue asi como empezo a evitar a Ramiro. Incluso decidio bajarse del grupo de patinaje. Ya no podia seguir asi.

Ramiro se dio cuenta de esto y decidio que no iba a permitir que lo ignorase. Él queria conocerla,hablar con ella. No solo porque le parecia atractiva,como le había pasado con Yam,sino porque realmente se sentia interesado en ella. Al verla esa tarde patinando pudo ver que Jim era un alma pura y dulce. Alguien a quién le gustaria tener en su vida aunque sea como amiga. Jim lo había logrado,había opacado a Yam.

Un día,Ramiro entro al Jam & Roller con la esperanza de encontrar a Jim y poder hablar con ella. Tuvo suerte. La pelirroja estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del lugar,hablando con su mejor amiga. Sin dudarlo,se acerco a ellas.

-Hola. -las saludo y luego se dirigio a Jim-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Jim no dijo nada,solo se levanto y salio corriendo hacia los lockers. Ramiro iba a seguirla,pero Yam lo detuvo y se puso frente a él.

-Dejala en paz. -le dijo friamente la rubia-. Ya se entero que sos un mujeriego de lo peor.

-Yo no soy ningun mujeriego. -le dijo mirandola mal-. Solo quiero hablar con ella,conocerla.

-Lo mismo decias de mi y ¿de repente te interesa ella? -Yam rio sarcásticamente.

-No,tu solo me parecias atractiva,pero nunca fuiste nadie interesante para mi. -soltó dejando salir todo el resentimiento que le tenia-. Y me alegro que haya sido asi porque sos más oscura y tóxica de lo que pensaba.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar,el Chileno salio corriendo detrás de Jim. Al llegar a los lockers,vio a la chica apoyada sobre su casillero de espaldas a él y se acerco.

-Oye... -le dijo haciendo que se sobresalte del susto-. Lo siento,no quise asustarte.

-No importa...¿que haces aqui? -lo miro desconfiada-. Yam esta por allá. Y también tienes otras chicas más.

-No me interesa Yam ni ninguna otra chica. -Jim seguia mirandolo fijo,sin saber si creerle o no.

-Antes estabas todo el día detrás de mi mejor amiga y ella me dijo que ya te interesa otra. -se cruzo de brazos y lo enfrentó,aún esceptica-. No me interesan los mujeriegos,solo para que sepas.

-Que bueno,porque no lo soy. Y si,solia estar muy cegado por Yam,pero ya no. Si,hay otra chica. Una que realmente quiero tener en mi vida. No por su belleza o porque destaque en algo,sino porque parece ser de esas personas que valen la pena. -confeso el chico logrando que Jim se conmoviera.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo? -le pregunto con temor de salir lástimada otra vez.

-Tú eres esa chica,Jim. -admito finalmente-. De hecho,siempre que te veia en los Open Music queria felicitarte por esas coreografias tan increibles que armaste,pero nunca me anime. Sé que las hiciste tu porque en los entrenamientos se nota lo buena que sos para el baile.

Jim estaba sin palabras. El chico que le gustaba no solo le había confesado que tenia interes genuino en ella sino que también había notado su talento para el baile. No sabia que decir. Casi estaba muda de la emoción.

-Wow...yo,no se que decir... -dijo con timidez.

-Solo quiero que me digas que te intereso aunque sea para ser tu amigo. Solo eso quiero.

-Nunca te pude ver como un amigo,Ramiro. -suspiro Jim dispuesta a confesar su verdad-. La verdad es que siempre me gustaste y mucho.

-Bueno,eso se puede arreglar. -le sonrio Ramiro-. ¿Te gustaria salir conmigo?

-Claro que si. -respondio ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero quiero poner una condición. -agrego.

-¿Cuál? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que en el próximo Open nos presentemos los dos juntos. -le respondio mirandola a los ojos-. Siempre quise escucharte cantar y estoy seguro que tienes una voz tan bonita que no deberia ser opacada nunca. Voces como la de Yam hay muchas,pero como la tuya que no deben abundar sobre todo si no son escuchadas. Pienso que eres como La sirenita,solo que tu puedes disfrutar de tu voz.

Jim rio con las ocurrencias de Ramiro. decir que estaba feliz era poco. Y no le importaba si a Yam le gustaba o no la idea de que saliera con Ramiro. Queria descubrir por su cuenta que clase de enigma era este chico. 

-Sera un placer participar contigo de un Open. Nunca imagine que podria llegar a pasar. -le sonrio dulcemente.

-Entonces,es tu dia de suerte. -le correspondio su sonrisa.

"Eso es más que obvio" pensó ella que por fin se sentia libre. Libre de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos. Pasara lo que pasara con Ramiro,lo iba a enfrentar sin huir. Aunque no dejaria pasar esta oportunidad de ser feliz con él quién también le hizo reflexionar varias cosas. Tal vez ya era hora de que empieze a participar sola de los Open Music y tal vez asi puedan reconocerla como la artista que era.


End file.
